Talk:Mei/@comment-31549455-20170322025707/@comment-31564432-20170322033502
She DOES need skill. You can't just jump into the middle of the enemy team and use that tactic to kill someone, because it'll only get you killed. You need to know WHEN to do so, or even IF you should do it at all. Also, even if it's a 1v1, you can't expect to go up to someone, freeze them, and expect to get away with it every time. If you try to use that tactic against: -Roadhog, he'll hook you and kill you, and his hook goes farther than her freeze. Even without hook, he can easily kill her with one shot. -Turret Bastion, he'll survive and mow you down, maybe with some self-healing included. -McCree, he'll throw his flashbang, because boh her freeze and his stun have the same range. If you don't die from that and go into Cryo-Freeze, you're a sitting duck while McCree has his 140 damage headshot lined up. -Pharah, she'll escape from your freeze range and rain rockets from above. Good luck trying to get her into freeze range again, or hitting her with the icicle projectiles. -Reaper, he'll shoot some high damage into your face, Wraith form to reset the freeze, then finish you off, as you can't freeze him fast enough to stop him from killing you. -Sombra, she'll hack you (as her Hack outranges Mei's freeze), thereby getting rid of her wall and cryo-freeze, and making her an easy kill. Sombra can alo throw her translocator around and dodge Mei's attacks, icicle included -Tracer, she'll blink around (Blink resets the freeze progress), and kill you easily. Self-healing will only give Tracer free ultimate charge as well as time to recharge Blink. -Hanzo, he'll shoot a Scatter at your feet and one-shot you. You can try to outsnipe him with your icicle, but it won't work most of the time. Same with a Widowmaker at range -Orisa, she'll Fortify and negate your freeze, put a barrier to avoid damage, and either distract or kill Mei. And it goes whout saying what happens if you go on to an enemy when most of their team is nearby. Mei's freeze-and-icicle tactic has a very slow time to kill, compared to other heroes'. Made even worse by the fact that out of all the Offense and Defense heroes, Mei stuggles the most in any fight that isn't a 1v1, since she deals damage far too slowly, and doesn't have the best escape options. Someone with "no skill" would engage in these fights and only use the freeze tactile, even if they had little health, or the enemy is FAR out of range. If you mistime or misuse any of her abilities, you're putting yourself at a huge disadvantage: Misusing Cryo-freeze will leave you without self-heal and will let the enemy team surround you and hunt you like a pack of vultures. Misusing her wall will drag your team down 7/10 times. There's also knowing when to switch. I know it's hard for you to process that, but yes, Mei isn't useful in every situation, and there are times where choosing her will make you a liability, even if you are great at playing her. Also, a bad Mei is a liability under almost all circumstances. If you mention using only her icicle instead of the freezing tactic to kill someone, you're going to invalidate your argument because of what you described as "no skill". Mei's icicle is a projectile which has a delay before shooting and a very slow rate of fire, so spamming icicles definitely isn't "no skill". Instead of complaining about how annoying a hero is, why don't you learn to adapt? Mei's a 3-star hero for a reason.